Birthday Bash: Attitude Era vs Modern Era
by Bargain Brand Writer
Summary: What happens when a powerful being brings together five of the best wrestlers from 2000 and 2020 for his son's birthday? A ten man tag match that transcends time itself. (Two part story)
1. Chapter 1

**Far, far away, in the deep depths of space. In the year 2020. On the planet Uranage, sat a man. A man who had the appearance of the average human being. Instead bearing purple skin and long silver hair. White and gold robes covered his body. An alien you might call him, but just a man to him and his people. Call him, Bruel. Bruel was the leader of a large colony of people like him, and a powerful being as well. Being able to manipulate time and space itself. Coming from an ancestry of gods gave him this power, which helped govern his people. He sat on a balcony, staring out the window into Uranage's mild yellow sky.**

"Dad?"

The bedroom door opened up. A young boy steps inside. A spitting image of Bruel, except with a mohawk. His name, was Helmsley.

"Dad are you busy?"

"No my son, what can I do for you?"

Helmsley sprinted over, tripping upon reaching the balcony. Bruel chuckled as his son dusted off.

"What are you getting me for my birthday tomorrow?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"Because you can wait until tomorrow. It's a big day. You're finally turning 13 years. You're officially becoming a man."

He patted young Helmsley's head. Helmsley jumps up, placing a weak sleeper hold on Bruel.

"Tap, tap!"

Bruel stood up with ease as Helmsley dangled, then fell.

"Enough games son. Lets hurry up and finish watching Smackdown."

Both of them walk to the lounge area downstairs. Bruel's wife and brother there. Stella and Mazi. Mazi wore black and gold robes, contrasting his brother's family. A large projection on the wall shows Roman Reigns vs Baron Corbin. Reigns hits a Superman punch on Corbin, causing Helmsley to jump for joy.

"BOOM! You see that dad? Roman Reigns is gonna win!"

"He's a BUM!" Shouted Mazi. "That pretty boy wouldn't last 5 minutes against my man Stone Cold."

"Yes he would!" Helmsley retorted. "Roman Reigns already beat Triple H and the Undertaker."

Mazi unleashed a huge belly laugh. He was chubbier and older than Bruel, so his laugh carried a lot of bass.

"Of course he did, they're ancient. Roman couldn't lace young Triple H's boots."

"Yes he could. Roman would get Seth Rollins and they would beat up all those old bums. Tell him dad!"

"I don't know son. The Undertaker was amazing. Not many could go toe to toe with him back in the day."

Roman pins Corbin for the three as Smackdown goes off the air. Stella tells Helmsley its time for bed.

"Already?"

"Yes. You have a big day planned tomorrow. Go on now."

"Aw come on. I'm going to be a teenager. Only little kids go to bed early."

Bruel sneaks up behind Helmsley, poking the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Was that really necessary?" Stella asked.

"No, but it'll speed things up."

He picked up Helmsley and laid him on the sofa. Mazi stretched as he smiled down at his nephew.

"Kids gonna lose his shit when he sees what we got planned."

"Shhh. Keep quiet around Helmsley." Said Stella. "He's good at picking up sounds in his sleep. He told me yesterday about who he heard in the kitchen eating my sweet cakes. Mazi..."

Mazi smiled as he grabbed Bruel and hastily made an exit. They head outside to the garden area, where there was a large, circular pond. Mazi stood back as Bruel raised his hand. The pond's water started glowing, bubbling fiercely. Bruel focused as magic energy emerged from his body. Mazi stared down, as objects begin floating towards the top of the water. Multiple objects. All of which soon busted out of the water.

Daniel Bryan sat up in a panic, looking around. He was in his ring gear. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns emerge from the water, also in ring gear. Joining them was AJ Styles and Drew McIntyre, who were in casual clothing. Everyone was soaked and confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Seth.

"I don't know." Said AJ, wiping his face. "But we sure as hell not home."

The wrestlers all turn their attention to the two purple people, who both give a friendly wave. Time seems to stand still for a moment. No one moves a muscle.

"Welcome to our planet friends. We're what you people call 'aliens' on Earth." Said Bruel.

Drew who had the same dumbfounded facial expression this entire time, tapped AJ on the back.

"You slip something in my beer man?"

AJ shook his head no.

"Okay then." Drew sat still until it finally hit him. "THIS IS REAL!"

All five of them scrambled out the pond, screaming for dear life. Bruel snapped his fingers, taking away all of their voices.

"Would you please stop yelling? My son is sleeping."

"I told you these guys were wimps."

"No need to insult our guests, brother."

"All I'm saying is that the Mankind wouldn't be crying like a sissy."

"Oh really? Would you like to make a wager?"

Bruel and Mazi went back and forth as the guys looked on. They stared at each other, with no idea what to do. There was nowhere to run.

"Fine, stand back."

Mazi politely backed off as Bruel raised his hands again. The water started to bubble once again. More people started rising from the pond. To the surprise of everyone except Mazi and Bruel, five more wrestlers emerged. Stone Cold, The Rock, Triple H, Undertaker and Mankind. All in wrestling gear. Seth jumped around. Pointing and trying to scream at the disbelief they were all seeing.

"What in the hell?" Shouted Austin.

Taker pulled his hair back, trying to wring it dry. Triple H got up, fists at the ready. The Attitude wrestlers all grouped together. Caught in between two weird looking strangers and men dressed like them.

"The Rock would like to know where the hell we are!"

"Well Rock, it looks like we're on an inter dimensional planet." Replied Foley. "This is something MY mind can't even comprehend."

"Relax gentleman. My name is Bruel, and I-"

"Now wait a damn minute. Who are you, and who are they."

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me. My name is Bruel. I'm what you might call an 'alien' back on your home planet. I brought you five here back from the year 2000."

Silence came over the garden again. A few whispers can be heard between Taker and Rock. Rock to Austin. Austin steps forward.

"Alright, Stone Cold will play your little game. As I was saying before. if you're an alien, then who the hell are those guys?"

"Those are wrestlers from this year, 2020. Two decades from where you guys are."

"So we're in outer space, in the future?"

"Yes."

"Just making sure."

Austin leapt forward to throw a punch. Bruel zaps Austin with a laser beam, turning him into a turkey sandwich. Everyone gasped in shock. Seth going bug eyed. Roman waved his arms in the air, trying to get the attention of Bruel. Once he does, Roman points to his mouth. Bruel snapped his fingers, restoring their voices.

"Please, no screaming."

"As long as we don't turn into deli platters, not a problem. But I have to ask, why are we here."

"I can explain inside where its warm. Follow me."

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Shouted Taker. "What about Steve?"

"Oh yes, almost forgot."

He chuckled softly as he zapped the sandwich, turning it back to Austin. Bruel continued on as they helped up Austin. The group headed down a large hallway, heading towards a door. Bruel opened the door, which brought them into an empty room. Bruel used his power to make chairs appear. Also making a table with cut veggies and water for snacking.

"The Rock has officially entered the Twilight Zone. One of you jabronis slap me just to make sure."

"Everyone, please have a seat."

Bruel went front and center as chairs were filled. Mazi went straight for the food.

"I really can't believe it. Stone Cold in his prime!" Seth gushed.

"In my prime? So you are from the future?"

"Yep."

"Then what happens to us in said future?" Asked Rock.

"Well Rock, you become America's biggest movie star." Said Drew. "Austin is retired. Hunter, you're basically under Vince to take over WWE one day."

"Wait, how the hell does that last one happen?" Questioned Mankind.

"He started banging Stephanie." AJ blurted out.

All eyes turned towards Hunter, who at this time was still wrestling with Chyna by his side.

"Don't make this about me." Hunter quickly retorted. "Listen to the alien with the freaky powers."

"Hold on. The real story here is that The Rock becomes a millionaire movie star."

"Yeah, too bad most of those movies suck." Joked Drew.

"Look here jabroni, the only thing that sucks is your wrestling ability."

"You wanna go Hollywood?"

Drew and Rock step to each other as everyone starts arguing. Bruel rubbed his head in frustration. Mazi sat out the way, chomping on carrot sticks. With a wave of the hand, Bruel adjusts the gravity and sends the wrestlers crashing into the floor.

"Now unless you want every bone and organ flattened into mush, you will keep quiet until I'm done speaking!"

Another wave and gravity is restored. Through the moans and groans, everybody gets up and sits down.

"Thank you. Now, I originally brought the five of you here for my son Helmsley's birthday."

Hunter carefully raised his hand.

"If you're going to ask, yes, I did name my child after you."

Hunter nodded and gave two thumbs up.

"Continuing on, I originally wanted Roman and Seth to perform for my son. My brother Mazi is a really big fan of the Attitude Era wrestlers. So we made a wager. Five on five, Survivor Series style elimination match."

Daniel raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Bryan?"

"Listen, I think it's really sweet you want to do this for Helmsley, but we have families too. They're gonna be worried sick with us being gone."

"Not a problem at all. If you didn't realize, I'm able to manipulate time. Hence why I was able to bring the likes of Mankind and Rock here. When all of you are sent home, it'll be in the exact moment where I took you."

"This is giving me a damn headache. I need a beer." Said Austin.

Bruel snapped his fingers, phasing a canned beer into Austin's hand. Austin toasted Bruel before guzzling his drink.

"Gentleman, I am not here to do harm. In fact, me and my family are big fans of you. All I want is a match to tear the house down."

"I've seen a lot of crap in my day, but without a doubt, being abducted by aliens is one I NEVER SAW COMING!" Shouted Mankind.

Taker covered up Mankind's mouth, telling him to keep it quiet.

"So when is this match happening?" Asked Roman.

"Tomorrow morning. I'll have gear ready for all of you to go."

"I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping with all of this shit on my mind." Said AJ.

"Not a problem." Bruel told them.

A flick of the wrist and everyone is instantly knocked out. Mazi burps and smirks.

"Well little brother, I feel bad for you. Once team Attitude wipes the floor with these posers, I'll be ruler of the planet."

"In due time Mazi. For now, please help me move our guests to the spare rooms."

* * *

The following morning, Roman opens his eyes. Sitting up to find himself laying in a cot. All of his friends were already awake, getting ready for the match.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally up." Joked Seth.

The boys laugh as Roman wipes away some drool.

"Man, I had the craziest dream last night."

"We all got abducted by aliens who are forcing us to wrestle people from the year 2000?" Said Daniel. "No that really happened."

Roman looked out a window to see the unfamiliar colony. Oddly shaped buildings no taller than four stories. Bruel's homestead sat on a large hill of land, being able to oversee the whole town from anywhere on his property. Thousands of citizens were all headed to the coliseum for a match the galaxy can't even contain.

"Damn. I was hoping that was a dream."

Seth threw a suitcase at Roman.

"It's not. Now get suited up. We're on in 15 minutes."

The Modern Era was dressed in their regular gear, with a white and gold color scheme to match Bruel. Roman opened the case and pulled out his vest. All white with his gold insignia glowing like the sun. Roman sighed as he undid his straps.

Across the hall, Team Attitude Era were all ready to fight, just conversing amongst themselves to kill time. They donned a black and gold scheme to match Mazi. Taker was in deep thought, rubbing his chin.

"Hey dead man, think to hard over there and you'll die before the match."

"Shut up Hunter, I've been thinking about something. What those guys said about us in the future. You think it's true?"

"For The Rock's sake I hope it is."

"Rocky for god sakes stop talking in third person. It's FREAKING ANNOYING."

"How about Mankind shuts up before The Rock slaps the taste of out his mouth!"

"Enough!" Yelled Austin. "We can argue about any petty bullshit going on later. Right now, we got a match to win. If these kids are from the future, then we need to show them what attitude is all about! Cause Stone Cold aint getting turned into another sandwich!"

All five cheer in agreement. The other five put their hands together for a shield style fist bump. The room doors open and they all step out to find Bruel and Helmsley standing there. Helmsley wearing a Roman Reigns shirt over his robe.

"WOOOOOW! You guys are here, I can't believe it!"

The young boys excitement was enough to put a smile on everyone's faces. The next few minutes are spent taking pictures and doing autographs in Helmsley's notebook. Roman kneels down next to Helmsley.

"Your dad really loves you. I'm still amazed by what he did for you. We promise to make it a great experience."

"Speak for yourself." Muttered Hunter, prompting an elbow to the ribs by Taker.

Roman opens up Helmsley's hand, placing a pendant inside. Helmsley gazed into Roman's eyes. He broke into tears and hugged Roman. Even with no idea on what was happening, Roman felt as great as ever.

"Well Helmsley, I hope this was enough." Said Bruel.

"Of course it was dad. This was so awesome. Good luck everyone."

Bruel kicked one foot forward, teleporting the wrestlers to a mock backstage area. Mazi was there waiting by the curtain.

"Good morning. You guys ready to rumble?"

He opened the curtain, showing the massive crowd. A Wrestlemania-esque arena with a ring in the center. Thunderous cheers as a Uranage native stepped into the ring with a microphone.

"GOOD MORNING URANAGE! I THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING OUT TO THE LOONAN COLLISEUM! ARE YOU READY!"

Cheers got louder, rocking the arena. Bruel and his family sat front row in special seats. Helmsley was jumping like a kangaroo with excitement.

"I SAID, ARE YOU READY!"

"That dickhead is stealing my catchphrase!"

"Would you shut UP!" Yelled Taker.

"Real quick, both teams are making a group entrance." Said Mazi.

"Alright, but play MY theme song." Drew demanded.

"Screw you, we're playing my song!" Shouted Daniel.

The Modern Era starts arguing amongst each other. Mazi has a hearty laugh, feeling like this one is in the bag.

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, IS A FIVE ON FIVE, NO-DQ ELIMINATION MATCH! ONE MEMBER FROM EACH TEAM WILL START THE MATCH. WHEN SOMEONE IS PINNED, TAPS OUT, OR CAN NO LONGER CONTINUE, THEY WILL BE ELIMINATED! WHICHEVER TEAM ELIMINATES THE OTHER FIRST, WILL BE THE WINNER."

Everyone is still aruguing as Roman's music hits. Roman smirks as he walks through the curtain. The other four follow.

"MAKING THIER WAY TO THE RING. THE TEAM OF ROMAN REIGNS, DREW MCINTYRE, SETH ROLLINS, DANIEL BRYAN AND THE PHENOMONAL, A...J...STYLES. THE MODERN ERA!"

They hit the ring. All of thier gear shining bright, looking like high knights of a counsel. AJ does his hand pose to the crowd while everyone else poses on the turnbuckles. It was incredible. Uranage may be an alien planet, but they were fans, just like any human is.

Glass shatters and the crowd goes into second gear. To the point where they almost drowned out the microphone.

"AND THE CHALLENGERS. THE TEAM OF MANKIND, THE GAME HHH, THE ROCK, STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN, AND THE UUUUUNNNNDEERRRRTAKEEEERRRRRR!"

Austin rolls into the ring with no fear. Walking straight past the enemy team to do his turnbuckle pose. He flips them off before going the next one. Hunter sets up on the ropes with a sip of water. The Rock readies himself on the turnbuckle, next to Hunter. Austin goes to the last turnbuckle, opposite of Rock. Taker and Mankind throw up fists behind Hunter as he spits his mist. Ausint and Rock soaking in the crowd. The black and gold gave a badass touch.

The music died down and both teams stared at each other. Roman motioned his guys forward. Austin did the same, bringing both teams face to face. Drew and Taker. Mankind and Daniel. AJ and Hunter. Seth and Rock. Roman and Austin. The crowd continued for a full ten minutes of non stop cheering. The referee, Noop, gets in the ring, backing everyone to the corner. Eight guys hop on the apron. Daniel and Rock are left in the ring. Daniel takes his stance. Rock, hands on his knees, focused on the man in front of him. Noop checked with each man. With both ready to go, Noop rings the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

An intense crowd. An intergalactic atmosphere. Neither man still couldn't fully process the fact that both were from different time periods. At least in Rock's case, he never knew of Daniel's existence. This held each man in position for a least a minute. Daniel's fingers twitched and Rock was frozen with an intense stare. The Modern Era threw out words of encouragement, trying to keep Daniel's head in the game.

"Move your ass Rock!" Shouted Taker.

Rock gave Taker an eyebrow glare. Daniel takes the opportunity to charge in. Rock turns around, sending Daniel sliding back on his knees. Fans are getting rowdy, wanting action. Both men slowly come together, raising hands for a test of strength. Quick on his toes, Daniel hits a kick to Rock's thighs. One, another, then another. Rock bounces back, throwing right hands, backing Daniel into the ropes. Irish whip. Rock goes for a clothesline, which Daniel ducks. Off the ropes, giving Rock a clothesline of his own. Daniel hit the ropes as Rock kips up, bringing him to a dead halt. Daniel slowly backs to his corner, tagging in Roman.

Roman gets in the ring, staring down his cousin. A huge smile on his face. Rock is through with games, hitting Roman with rights. Roman blocks and body slams Rock. Team Attitude is yelling for Rock to pick up the pace. Roman picks up Rock, sending him straight to an open corner. Laying in heavy shoulder thrusts, at least six or seven. A poke to the eyes frees up Rock, letting him make a tag to Mankind.

Mankind runs at full speed for his signature clothesline, sending both over the top rope. Hunter is quick to start stomping Roman. The Modern Era rush over and a brawl starts on the outside. Seth, who stayed on the apron, already knew what to do. A gain of momentum and flies over the ropes, landing on everyone. Seth pops up, screaming and beating his chest. Mankind sneaks up from behind, low blowing Seth. With everyone recovering, Mankind decides its a great time for weapons. Pulling out a trash can full of crap, a couple chairs, and a table. Crowd pops huge.

Roman has rolled back into the ring. Mankind brings the trash can inside with him. Dumping the contents out. Kendo sticks, a stop sign, baking sheet, etc. Mankind grabs the baking sheet, smacking Roman across the head, laying him flat out. A loud 'OOOHHHHH' from fans. Even Bruel winced a little. Quick pin. 1...2, kick out. Mankind stomps on Roman as the others return to their corners. Mankind drags Roman by his vest to the Attitude corner. He backs up and runs in with a knee to Roman's face. Tag to Austin. Austin comes in with fire. Mudhole stomps galore, giving some middle fingers for good measure.

"How do ya like that you son of a bitch!"

Austin gets in position for a Stunner. Young Helmsley cheering on his hero. Roman gets up. Kick the gut. Austin grabs the neck, but Roman pushes him off into the Modern corner. Austin hits the brakes, avoiding some punches thrown his way. Turns around to eat a Spear. Second pin of the match. Quick one count. There's a slight trickle of blood on Roman's head. Roman manages to tag Drew.

Wasting no time, Drew jumps in and mounds Austin. Straight punches to Austin's face. He grabs the stop sign and starts wearing out Austin's back. Drew tosses the sign outside. One advantage being from the future was knowing their opponents weaknesses. Drew works the right knee, applying a single leg Boston Crab. Noop drops down, asking Austin how he's feeling. Clenching his teeth and pounding the mat, Austin won't give in. Drew asks for a steel chair. AJ obliges, tossing one in. Drew prepares for a Barry Bonds esque swing as Taker teases hopping in the ring. Drew swings in Taker's direction, just missing. Attention back to Austin who's has his back turned. Drew moves in. Austin goes low for a kendo shot to the gut. He swings for the fences, whacking Drew all across his body. Shot after shot until Drew is on his knees.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Drew screams, flipping off Austin.

Austin is amused, giving one more smack to the face. Austin limps to tag in Hunter. He comes in giving the boots to Drew. Pin. 1...2...kick out. Hunter hits the ropes gently, bouncing back for a jumping knee drop. Seth is stomping, trying to get the crowd on their side. Hunter picks up Drew for a back suplex. Pin for another two count. Clearly frustrated, Hunter pounds on the mat.

"Keep it together!" Said Austin.

"SHUT UP! I got this!"

Hunter picks up Drew again who starts fighting back. A few jabs into an Irish Whip, which Hunter reverses. Drew hits the ropes, allowing AJ to make a tag off the shoulder. Hunter with a spinebuster. After a quick flex, he turns around to eat a Phenomenal Forearm from AJ. Crowd goes wild. AJ kicks the chair near Hunter and tags in Seth. Seth leaps in, getting ready. Quick run up for a Curb Stomp on the chair. 1...2...3!

Plenty of cheers for the pinfall. Seth talks trash as Hunter is helped out. Team Attitude is talking things over. Helmsley is playfully smacking Mazi on his chest, taunting him. Mazi sneers, but the match is far from over.

Seth squats by his team, waiting for Team Attitude's next guy. Taker's time to shine. He came in hot as Seth rolls out the corner, going for the chair. He gets it, only to get it punched from his hand by Taker. Taker gripped up Seth and threw him into the corner. Multiple body shots. Boom, boom, boom. Hard punches to Seth's ribs. More to come. Taker yanked Seth's arm, then climbed the turnbuckle. Walking the ropes with grace, he comes down for Old School. Off the ropes, big boot to Seth. Off the ropes again for a big leg drop. Pin. Two count. Taker tightens his glove, preparing for a chokeslam. Seth sees trouble from the ground and rolls to the outside.

"Get your ass back in here boy!"

Taker climbs out as Seth runs to his corner, pleading for help. Daniel and Roman hop down and attack. Taker knocks both down. AJ hops off the apron, only to be caught mid air. Body slam to the floor. Seth sneaks up from behind with the other chair. Taker turns around as Seth throws the chair Sabu style. Quick reflexes as Taker catches it. Seth ducks and Drew comes flying over him with a Claymore Kick. Connecting chair to face. Drew and Seth throw Taker back in the ring. Seth scrambles for a pin. 1...2. Taker powers out. Seth backs to the corner. Taker gets to his knees and eats a super kick, falling on his back. Seth climbs to the top turnbuckle. Slowly standing up, Seth measures and jumps off for a Frog Splash. It looks successful, but things are not what they seem. Upon landing, Taker caught Seth by the neck. Maintaining a hard grip as Taker brings both to their feet. Seth is shook, staring into the Deadman's piercing eyes. Taker raises Seth in the air, looks down, and slams Seth onto the trash can from earlier. A pin for a three count and Seth is eliminated. A portion of the crowd cheer as Mazi ruffles Helmsley's head.

"What I tell ya kid! Undertaker is on another level!"

Roman rushes in as Taker gets up, hitting a Spear. He jumps on Taker for a two count. Roman sweeps his hair back, showing blood some coming down. Red smears staining his white vest. Roman rears back, cocking his fist and punching the mat. Taker gets to his feet as Roman flies in. Taker counters by grabbing Roman's throat. Up in the air for a chokeslam but Roman gets free. Superman Punch. The pin. 1...2...Taker raises his arm at the last minute!

That was everything he had. Roman sits up, breathing heavily. Taker rises up, zombie style, going eye to eye with Roman. They begin exchanging punches. Pound for pound. Taker takes control, hitting a combo to Roman's forehead. Next came the setup for a Tombstone Piledriver. It connects. Roman's arms are crossed and Noop gets in position. 1...2, Daniel comes in, breaking the pin. This incites another brawl between both sides. Complete chaos in the ring. Drew throws Mankind over the top rope and goes after him. Rock stomps AJ in the corner. Daniel kicks Austin's injured knee in the opposite corner. Seeing AJ in trouble, Daniel hits a running dropkick to Rock's back, sending him out the ring. Outside, Drew throws Mankind into the steps. Daniel runs over to Austin with another dropkick. Taker is sitting on his knees, allowing for a kick to the chest by Daniel. AJ comes over with a chest kick of his own. Daniel and AJ takes turns, lighting up Taker with kicks as the crowd chants 'YES!' with each one. Ten kicks later, both guys pull back and throw dual kicks to Taker's head. AJ throws a depleted Roman on top of Taker. Mazi pulls at his hair. Noop goes for the count. 1...2...thr-KICK OUT!

AJ falls back in disbelief as Daniel kicks the ropes. Drew slides the table in the ring and starts directing traffic. AJ sets up the table while Daniel keeps Austin down. Drew drags Roman to the corner to make himself the legal man. Roman rolls to the outside, covered in blood. Daniel heads outside to find Rock, who seemingly vanished. Mankind was still laid out.

"Where's Rock?"

"What?" Asked AJ.

"Where's Rock?"

AJ comes outside to look as Drew sets up Taker for a powerbomb. AJ looks around the ramp as Daniel looks under the ring. Rock steadily rises from behind the barricade, in the crowd. He jumps over, running Daniel's head into the ring post. Drew gets Taker on his shoulders. Austin chop blocks Drew, making him drop Taker. AJ darts to the ring, only to get blind sided by Rock. Rock hops on the corner, yelling for the tag. Taker starts crawling. Drew recovers, grabbing Taker's leg. Austin whips Drew around for a Stone Cold Stunner. Taker is free and makes the tag. Drew, who managed to keep standing, stumbles in a circle. Right into Rock. Rock Bottom through the table! 1...2...3! Drew is eliminated. Mazi jumps up and down like it was his birthday. Helmsley kicks the barricade in hot anger.

"Hey! None of that!" Said Bruel.

"Yes sir."

"You're awfully calm brother." Taunted Mazi. "Victory is knocking at my door."

"Funny you say that, considering you live with us. So that's _my _door."

"Whatever Bruel. A man with attitude always beats a nice guy."

It's complete carnage with bodies sprawled across the ringside area. Rock goes outside and punches AJ. AJ falls back, tripping over Mankind. AJ starts crawling inside the ring. Rock, full of energy, sprints inside, cornering AJ before he even gets to his feet. AJ tries retreating but Rock pulls him back in by the legs. Rock with the sharpshooter. Things are getting tense. AJ reaches for the rope off of basic instinct, but its no use due to the No DQ stipulation. Rock tightening his grip. AJ pushes off the mat, trying to turn his body around. He could feel the submission letting up. Even with Rock at his limit, AJ's knowledge helped him fully turn the hold and get free. He kicks off Rock and uses the rope to stand. A quick over the shoulder look to see Rock's position. Perfect spot. Springboard moonsault in reverse DDT. Planted. AJ gets on the apron, Springboard 450 Splash. 1...2...NO BUT SO CLOSE!

Feeling cocky, AJ pulls off his elbow pad, throwing it in the crowd. AJ points both ways, signaling the People's Elbow. Some noticeable boos for the disrespect. Run to one side, hop over Rock. Rock kips up catching AJ in a Spinebuster. Rock takes his place, tearing off his own pad. Crowd goes insane for the this. One side to the other. The hesitation, and the elbow! 1...2...KICK OUT!

Rock sets up for the Rock Bottom. Stalking AJ as he slowly rose up. Under AJ's shoulder, but AJ counters with elbows to the head. Then locking their legs together, pushing Rock and rolling over into the Calf Crusher. AJ pulls back with every ounce of strength left. Rock screaming, holding back all he can to not tap out. Mankind slides in, shoving Mr. Socko in AJ's mouth. He screamed loudly while suffocating AJ. Daniel runs in to make the save, only to get Mr. Socko too. Mankind brings Daniel to the ground. Now Roman comes in for the save, and he gets caught. Roman muscles Mankind in the air, over his shoulder into a Samoan drop.

With some new found energy Roman wreaks havoc. Austin gets in the ring, attempting a clothesline. Roman ducks, bounces off the ropes and hits a Spear. To the outside with a running start. Launching off the steel steps for a Superman Punch to Taker. Mankind has rolled to the outside, giving Roman an idea. Another running start. Coming in like a truck to Spear Mankind through the barricade! A chant of "Holy Shit!" starts, with even Bruel joining in. This had to be his greatest idea ever.

"Dad did you see that!"

"I did. I'm sure your uncle did as well." He replied, smiling at Mazi.

Mazi grunts with his arms crossed. Meanwhile, Rock crawled over to AJ, throwing his arm across the laid out Phenomenal One. 1...2...Kick Out! Rock goes for the steel chair. Enough crap. He goes to town, whacking AJ repeatedly with the chair across his back. On shot number nine, Noop steps in but Rock pushes him to the ground. He hits AJ two more times before Daniel dropkicks his back. Rock stays on his feet. Daniel grabs the kendo stick and wails on Rock. Daniel wraps the kendo around Rock for a modified Russian Leg Sweep. Flipping over as they hit the ground, right into the Yes Lock with the kendo in Rock's mouth. After 30 seconds of struggling, Rock taps out. However, since Daniel wasn't the legal man, it was useless. Noop tried separating the two, but Daniel wouldn't give. He eventually lets go, with Rock completely passing out. AJ starts moving, prompting Daniel to hop on the apron for the tag.

"COME ON! COME ON!" Shouted Daniel.

With the fans on their side, AJ gets the energy to tag. Daniel wastes no time going for a pin. 1...2...KICK OUT! Unbelievable. Was it resiliency? Instinct? Daniel sits up, shocked to his core that Rock survived. Getting angry, Daniel grabs Rock by the hair, bringing him to his knees. Rock sits in that position as Daniel backs up into the corner. Breathing hard and shaking his head, Daniel runs up for the Knee. The pin. 1...2...3! Call it a night for the Rock.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF THE GREAT ONE!" Mazi screamed. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU BUM. AND I BOOTLEGGED THE LAST FEW OF YOUR MOVIES!"

"Brother sit down! You're embarrassing."

"SOMEONE GET ME A BEER, PLEASE!"

"So over dramatic." Said Stella.

Daniel stands tall, looking around for competition. Eventually locking eyes with Undertaker, who was leaning on the barricade. With absolutely zero fear, Daniel slaps the mat, challenging the Deadman. Taker pulls his straps down, and walks up the steps. Daniel is beating his chest, yelling for Taker to bring his ass in there. Taker smiled, admiring the bravado. He gets in, charging at Daniel in the corner. Daniel evades, running to the opposite corner. He comes back with a dropkick, knocking Taker back. Another lap for another dropkick. The fans going crazy for every time he goes back. Daniel hits a third one, Taker stumbles forward. Daniel slides around Taker, deadlifting him for a German Suplex in the middle turnbuckle.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

The crowd felt that one. Daniel sees Austin recovering outside the ring. Daniel hits the ropes, Suicide Diving onto Austin. Austin brilliantly counters by whacking Daniel with a trash can lid as he flies out. Daniel falls, grabbing his head. This silences the crowd, as that might be the most brutal spot all night. Austin throws Daniel back inside as Taker slices his throat, signaling the Tombstone. Daniel barely stands, throwing punches. Only hitting air as he sees double of Taker. Taker shakes his head, picking up Daniel for the Tombstone. As he gets position in the middle on the ring. Roman comes from nowhere, smacking Taker in the head through Daniel's leg. Taker falls backwards, with Daniel on top of him. Roman scares Austin off the rope with the chair. This was technically a pin, so Noop hits the map. Mazi is chewing on his shirt as Helmsley shakes wildly. 1...2...KICK OUT!

Roman turns around, not hearing the three count. This allows Austin to pull Roman out by the legs. They go back and forth with punches. Austin Irish Whips Roman, which is reversed, sending Austin into the stairs, knee first. Roman tears off his vest, hopping on his teams corner. Beating the turnbuckle, begging for Daniel to make the tag. Daniel is moving with the speed of a caterpillar, still rocked from the lid shot. A chant of "Daniel Bryan" breaks out, cheering him on. Closer, closer. Taker sits up, bleeding from the head and pissed off. Roman screams for Daniel to hurry. Daniel makes the tag. Roman comes in for a Superman punch, but Taker grabs his throat. AJ comes off the top rope, but Taker grabs him too. AJ and Roman kick Taker in the gut, setting them free. Roman hits the ropes and hits a Spear. Taker immediately sits back up. AJ kicks him in the face. knocking him back down. Taker again sits back up, but slower than the previous time. AJ and Roman can see that he's losing strength. AJ whispers in Roman's ear. Roman shakes his head in agreement. AJ gets on the apron and Roman backs into the corner. Taker rises, barely standing. He flips off both opponents. AJ bounces off the rope and Roman jumps. Superman Punch to the jaw and Phenomenal Forearm to the back of Taker's head. A massive combination. Taker falls forward like a tree. Roman rolls him over for a pin. AJ jumps of top for extra leverage. 1...2..3! Taker is done!

Mazi sinks in his chair, almost losing it. Roman taps AJ, pointing to Mankind crawling around. Roman says with Austin's knee taking him out, they should focus on Mankind. AJ agrees and they go outside. Bruel was smiling from ear to ear. Mankind is beaten down. AJ pulls a table out and slides it inside. Roman throws Mankind inside, then gives Austin a few stomps for good measure. He also checks on Daniel who's laid out by the barricade. AJ sets up the table against the corner. AJ sees Mankind curled up with his back turned. As soon as AJ gets close, he springs up, punching him. AJ hits the mat, grabbing his face and flailing around. Mankind reveals Mr. Socko wrapped in a little barbed wire. Mankind starts talking to himself.

"Thank you Mr. Socko. You saved my ass back there."

"Get back to the match you idiot. Roman Reigns is coming." He said in high pitched voice, while flapping the sock.

Roman indeed comes in. Mankind goes for the Mandible Claw, but Roman grabs the hand. Unaware of the barbed wire, it digs into Roman's non gloved hand. What a spot to be in. Let go and get suffocated, or hold on, being stabbed in the hand. Mankind applies pressure, breaking down Roman. Moving his hand closer. Roman shoulder checks Mankind in the jaw, backing him up. Gritting his teeth and clutching his hand. He backs up and howls in the air as the crowd joins him. Mankind turns around and eats a Spear. It connects, but Roman is not moving. He layed on top off Mankind, corpsed. The crowd doesn't know how to react. Noop sees Mankind laughing. Mankind pushes Roman and gets to his feet. His mouth was bleeding from Roman's shoulder earlier. Laughing like a maniac, Mankind lifts his shirt to reveal the baking sheet from earlier tucked into his pants. He pulls it out, cracking AJ across the head. The baking sheet now bent. Mankind tears the barbed wire off his hand and gives Roman the Mandible Claw. Noop raises Roman hands once. It drops. Raises it again. Nothing. Noop raises it one last time, but it was clear Roman was done. Noop calls it and Roman is eliminated.

Thunderous boos from the crowd. Mazi was grinning, but stayed quiet to not jinx himself. Helmsley is crushed, getting a feeling it was over. Bruel showed no emotion, but was worried on the inside. Mankind looks at AJ, who can barely sit up. Exhausted from the hell they've all been through. AJ is bleeding from the cheek, due to the barbed wire shot. Mankind mauls AJ with quick jabs, busting the wound, screaming in AJ's face. Mankind crawls to the steel chair a few feet away, opening it up in the middle of the ring. He pulls AJ up by the hair, dragging him to the chair. Mankind hooks the arms, then DDT's AJ on the chair, breaking it. Mankind rubs the back of his head, as he caught some chair too. But pain was a welcome feeling to him. He rolled AJ over for the pin. 1...2..3. So long AJ.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!"

Mazi poured beer over his head. Fist pumping while most of the crowd was silent. Even the Attitude fans weren't as annoying as Mazi.

"Austin! Austin!"

"What?!"

"We're almost there buddy. Just hang on."

"Shut the hell up and win the match you dumb son of a bitch!"

"Love you too buddy."

Daniel through sheer force of will, crawled up the steps. He tried getting through the ropes, but fell halfway in. Noop checks on Daniel. Mankind shoves Noop away and stomps on Daniel. He yells at Noop before pinning Daniel. 1...2...AND WITH EVERY OUNCE OF ENERGY LEFT, DANIEL SURVIVES.

Mankind won't let this get to him. He pulls the table from the corner, setting up close by. He pulls Daniel, placing him on it. Mankind limps to the apron, slowly climbing on the top rope. When he reaches the top, Daniel stands and pushes the ropes, crotching Mankind. Everyone comes alive for this, chanting Daniel's name. Daniel uses the ropes to hold himself up as he went to Mankind. He struck Mankind as he climbed up. Daniel on the middle rope, Mankind on top, going back and forth with strikes. Mankind soon gets the advantage trying to push Daniel off. Daniel head butts Mankind, gets on top and prepare for a Superplex. Soon changing his mind. Instead going for a T-Bone Suplex off the top and through the table! OH MY GOD!

The roof is blown off as a thunderous "HOLY SHIT!" chants breaks out. Even Mazi had to applaud on that one. With Daniel on top, Noop makes the pin. 1...2...3 and goodbye Mankind. What an incredible spectacle. You would have to feel sorry for anyone who missed out on this. Daniel sat against the broken table, locking eyes with Austin who was staring from under the bottom rope. Daniel flips off Austin, smiling too. Austin smiles back, rolling inside. Both men slowly get to the their feet coming face to face. It was a Kodak moment for sure.

They jaw jack for a few seconds before throwing bones. It turns into a 'boo, yay' spot with Daniel getting the cheers. Shot for shot. Blow for blow. Pound for pound. Austin takes over, backing Daniel to the ropes. Irish Whip. Daniel bounces back and Austin with a Lou Thez press, punching Daniel more. He limp-runs off the rope to drop his signature forearm. With his knee on fire, Austin works through it, setting up for the Stunner. Kick to the gut with his good leg, but Daniel catches it, kicking the bad knee. Austin falls and Daniel grabs both legs and applying the Figure 4 Leg Lock. Everyone is on their feet, going mad. Mazi is smacking the barricade. Helmsley is wrapped around Bruel's waist, squeezing him for comfort. Austin screams as Daniel holds on. Noop asks Austin if he wants to continue.

"Get the hell outta my face!"

Noop complies as Daniel takes a play from Charlotte Flair, bridging into the Figure 8. Austin grips his face, rocking around, trying to hold on. He sees Foley's barbed wire from earlier. Just within reach. Austin feels like his knee is about to pop, but he can't give up. Clenching his teeth, he stretches and claws, just reaching the wire with the tip of his fingers. He balls it up and slams it into Daniel's calf. Daniel, who couldn't see due to his position, felt the sharp pain and let go. He rolled around noticing the wire stuck to his leg. Both men are down, holding their legs. A cheer of "Daniel Bryan" and "Lets go Austin" gets going. Daniel carefully removes the wire, leaving his leg bleeding from several spots. He stands and goes after Austin who was on his knees. Daniel gives Austin Yes Kicks as fans chant with him. 1, Yes! 2, Yes! 3, Yes! 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Daniel takes stance, winding up for number 10. He throws his leg. Austin ducks, but Daniel quickly does a 360. Spinning around to land the kick anyway. The pin. 1...2...thre-NO GOD DAMN WAY AS AUSTIN KICKS OUT!

So close. Noop's fingers were centimeters from the mat. Daniel pounded the mat in frustration. He started poking Noop in the chest. He smacks Daniel's hand away and they start arguing. Daniel forgets about it as he can see Austin moving. Austin pops up and hits a Stunner! Massive pop from the crowd. Daniel falls, rolling towards the apron. Austin, on his belly, scrambles to stop Daniel from rolling out the ring. He just makes it, grabbing Daniel's tights with his upper half hanging on the apron. Austin crawls trying to deadlift Daniel back in the ring. He can't hold his grasp, and both end up falling out the ring.

Emotions are at an all time high. This match can go either way at this point. Austin picks up Daniel's limp body, putting more pressure on his bad knee. He rolls Daniel inside, almost collapsing from the pain. Austin blacked it out. He can lick his wounds later. Now was the time to win. Austin moved like a slug, but made it in. Pushing Daniel over and making the pin. 1...2...NO!

Austin couldn't even find the energy to move anymore. What else could he possibly do at this point. Austin wills himself up, sizing up Daniel for another Stunner. Daniel slowly gets up with his back to Austin. After catching his breath, Daniel turns around. Kick to the gut. As Austin grabs the neck, Daniel jumps on his back, applying a Sleeper Hold. Austin's knee immediately caves, bringing him to one knee. Daniel shakes as Austin goes to two knees. Daniel lets go, backing into the corner. Austin is weary, unable to stand anymore. Daniel hypes himself up, bursting forward with the Running Knee to the back of Austin's head. Daniel climbs on Austin for the pin. 1...2...3! DANIEL BRYAN SECURES THE WIN FOR THE MODERN ERA!

His theme song booms through the stadium as everyone gives a standing ovation. Even though he lost the bet, Mazi was not above showing respect for great talent. Daniel sits on his knees, breathing signs of relief. Daniel stands in the middle of the ring, glaring around the arena. Raising his hand in victory. Bent weapons, broken tables, a smashed barricade, tons of blood, heart and soul. All of these things came together for possibly the greatest Elimination match off all time. Austin finally came to. Daniel walked over, extending his hand. The music stops. Austin looks on from the ground. He accepts Daniel's hand. Daniel pulls him up and they embrace. Austin hugs Daniel, patting his back.

"You got a lot heart son. You kids are alright."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

The glass shatters as Austin's theme plays. Austin calls for beers. Bruel obliges, materializing some and throwing them in. Austin passes one the Daniel and cracks two for himself. They toast and celebrate as everyone continues to cheer and applaud.

15 minutes later, both teams are in the back. Talking amongst each other. No animosity, just appreciating each other's company. Plenty of ice packs and beer going around. Bruel and Mazi enter the room.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you for that performance today. It was something me and my people will never forget. Including my brother Mazi, who now has to clean my house for the next 100 years."

Mazi grunts, still sour over the loss. Bruel cracks his knuckles, which heals everyone's injuries.

"You're freaking amazing." Said Daniel. "This is gonna be something to remember."

Bruel starts chuckling. "Yeah, about that."

Everyone looks scared as Bruel claps his hands, transporting everyone back home and wiping their memories.

"I must say brother, this was one of your best ideas." Said Mazi. "Whelp, I'm beat. Gonna go take a nap."

Bruel freezes Mazi in his tracks.

"Excuse me brother, but the kitchen is looking quiet dusty, why don't you take care of that. Thanks again."

Mazi is teleported the kitchen. Mazi shrugs it off and tries to leave, hitting an invisible barrier. He wasn't going anywhere until the kitchen was clean.

"Awww come on!"


End file.
